


Bracelets.

by kaileidohscope



Series: Parallel Universes | kaileidohscope's drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: Jongin likes Kyungsoo's wrists. A lot.✴Loosely inspired by the lyrics from “Touch It” and Kyungsoo’s stage look for KOKOBOP on Music Core 170722





	Bracelets.

**Author's Note:**

> ✳What is the series "Parallel Universes"?  
> ➡Each drabble is their own story! None of them are within the same universe - unless, of course, specifically stated otherwise!  
> ➡These will be a mixture of kaisoo and chanbaek prompts only.  
> ➡Genres will vary, but the staple is soul-crushing fluff.  
> ➡You can send me a timed prompt / request via my tumblr (@kaileidohscope)  
> ➡If requesting, please leave your AO3 username if you'd like me to formally gift it to you once I finish it!

“Why don’t you keep them on for a bit?” Jongin asks, watching wearily as Kyungsoo retrieves a pair of fabric scissors from somewhere up in the cabinet. The tool is still in the plastic packaging, and Jongin watches as Kyungsoo bites at a corner of cardboard and attempts to rip it open, burgundy lips curled back and thick brows furrowed.  _Fuck._ Jongin swallows thickly around the waves of saliva piling under his tongue.

His eyes skitter down to the bands of beads and rolled string layering over the other’s wrists, setting his jaw as Kyungsoo spits a tiny cardboard piece into the air.

“I’ve had them on all day,” he says, distractedly, and uses his fingers this time to pick at the little hole he’s just made. Jongin deflates a little. That’s true. But then again, Jongin didn’t get the pleasure to indulge in the sight of Kyungsoo wearing them all day, so it still feels like an injustice to humanity. And most importantly his dick.

Kyungsoo never wears bracelets. Never wears accessories, in general - so Jongin really has to make the most of the incredibly rare occasions when a stylist decides to include any piece of jewelry in the vocalists’ attire. It’d been a long fucking drought for him, too. He’d almost forgotten how well they looked on Kyungsoo when  _holy fucking damn shit fuck_ there they were, in all their beautiful magical wonder, those blessed bracelets on those blessed wrists. They were Jongin’s favorite kind, too, the loose type that hung down against the heels of Kyungsoo’s palms and accentuated the skinny dip from forearm to wrist. Bouts of color and beads. There were a couple tighter ones, knotted beautifully beside the wrist joint. Thin chains and dangly ends. Contrasting like utter art to the broadness of his palms, shaped by heaven, and glossed with long… long…round fingers and blue veins faintly protruding under soft skin.

Jongin had to check his pants and make sure cum wasn’t already leaking out of his dick. There wasn’t any. Thank God for biology and super tight boner-killer jeans.

“They suit you, though.” Jongin tries softly, but he isn’t holding onto much hope. Kyungsoo’s already got the scissors out. Dammit.

He’d come back to the dorm with them on after forgetting to take them off in the dressing room, and Jongin really could’ve cried jizz because that meant Kyungsoo would have to keep wearing them until tomorrow, at least - and that meant he’d get pure, unadulterated extra hours of Those Bracelets on Those Wrists. Heavenly quality content. There were no words to properly convey of the amount of emotions swirled up inside Jongin; he was no better than a sexually frustrated teenager at this point.

He wanted to touch them. He wanted to feel the edges of the strings with his fingertips, and roll the beads against his palms. Dig his fingertips over the veins on the back of Kyungsoo’s hands as he laced their fingers. Press his lips against those flat palms, or maybe tremble at the loose threads tickling against his skin as Kyungsoo pressed him into the sheets. Oh God, how he wanted. Kyungsoo didn’t understand the amount of power he possessed.

He’s brought out of his reverie when he realizes Kyungsoo is cocking a brow at him, curious. “What’s that face?” He mumbles, fiddling with one if the knots of the rolled string ones as a last attempt of removing it without cutting it in half. Kyungsoo and breaking jewelry were two peas in a pod - so maybe that’s why the stylists rarely give him any to wear. Such a pity. He’s already taken the beaded ones off along with the couple chains, leaving only three. Two on his right wrist, one on his left. All black and dangling and  _pretty_.

Jongin blinks slowly, shrinking minimally against the couch cushions. “What face?”

Kyungsoo’s lips edge into a subtle smirk, leaning his weight to one side from where he’s standing near the kitchen entryway. “You look like you could cry.”

Jongin snickers, rubbing the side of his nose as he looks at his socks. It’s not far from the truth, honestly. His cock is already in mourning.

A brief silence lulls between them, and then suddenly Kyungsoo is stood closer to him, hand held out and wrist turned up towards the ceiling. Jongin’s stomach flutters and his shoulders tingle, and it looks so soft - his arm, it looks so soft and firm and smooth and steady and– “Can you try? I can’t get the knot undone.”

Jongin’s throat bobs, lips pressing into a thin line as he swallows, and his eyes dance along the length of Kyungsoo - hand, forearm, bicep, chest, collarbones, lips, eyes, and back down again - in quick little jumps. He can touch. Kyungsoo’s even asking him to.  _Good God._  He tentatively raises his left hand, softly grazing the underside of the older’s right forearm before his fingers circle around, inching down to the narrowing of his wrist were the bracelets rest.

He traces along the protrusion of a vein, following it all the way to the joint on the side, then over to the inner seam of his wrist, where he rolls the strings under the pad of his thumb and sinks his teeth into his lower lip. Kyungsoo shifts barely, raising his other hand to slowly rotate the bracelet until the little knot comes up beside Jongin’s thumb.

“It’s really tight.” He mumbles, and Jongin can feel the burning heat of being watched. Kyungsoo’s gaze, like fire, is searing his senses with warmth and frying his nerves. He silently revels in it, thumbing over the knot so it presses into Kyungsoo’s skin.

“You could just leave them on.” He says, using his thumbnail to pick at one of the taut ties. It doesn’t budge, so he brings his other hand up to hold Kyungsoo’s hand steady and pull him a little closer, for better leverage. He uses his index finger this time, trying to pry one of the strings loose from the knot - but it’s ultimately futile.

He ponders for a moment. He wets his lips, then leans down, carefully taking the knot between his teeth. He can feel the heat of Kyungsoo’s skin beneath his lips; wonders if he could feel his pulse if he pressed hard enough. His nose nudges into the other’s arm as he cranes his neck slightly, closing his lips around the knot and scraping at it lightly with his lower set of teeth, searching for an edge. He hears Kyungsoo’s deep breath above him, and tilts his head a little more to try with his canines. He nibbles at it, but the knot keeps popping out his hold, dampened from his saliva and impressively stubborn. He leans back, fingering the bracelet as he reevaluates the tie.

Kyungsoo tastes of stale cologne and hairspray. Which should be- and probably would be in any other situation- unappealing, but Jongin likes the way it lingers vaguely on his mouth as he licks his lips again. His gaze flits up and finds Kyungsoo’s glossy orbs already settled on him, hooded and dark in the soft lamp light, lips pouted out barely from the way he’s looking down at the younger.

Jongin maintains eye contact the second time he leans down, closing his eyes just as his lips meet the inside of Kyungsoo’s wrist once more in a soft, light kiss - chapped skin against smooth. “Leave them on.” He whispers in a small puff of breath, feeling Kyungsoo’s fingers curl against the underside of his chin.

“You like them that much?” Kyungsoo rasps softly, harmlessly pinching some skin between his fingers and nudging his knuckles against the faint stubble already growing back in.

Jongin nods barely, eyes faintly scrunched  as his jaw goes lax and his tongue peeks out to quickly dab against a blue vein hidden under thin lays of pale skin.  _So beautiful._ “Tonight,” he says, and his eyes slowly open, half-lidded and pupils blown, pleading and earnest, “leave them on for me, Soo.”


End file.
